


【路人空】实验室

by Rial_Sivan



Category: all空
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rial_Sivan/pseuds/Rial_Sivan





	【路人空】实验室

“孙悟空同学，你留下整理实验器材吧。”台上斯文的化学老师将教案叠好，在桌上一磕，弄的规整。刚准备走下讲台，就被孙悟空挡住了。  
“老师，我今天能不能……先回宿舍”少年白皙的脸上隐隐透露着不安。老师不满的皱了皱眉，没好气的说:“孙同学，身为课代表你应该知道你的职责，况且为同学牺牲一点时间不也是光荣的吗？”冷哼一声，这个胖男人趾高气扬的走了出去。  
“喂，孙悟空不是课代表吗，为什么化学老师那么讨厌他？”一个女孩子在收拾书包的时候问她同桌。“呵，你还不知道呐，这么一个无父无母的孤儿，全凭成绩才能在这所重点念下去书，平常又呆板又孤僻，不会和老师说两句好话，听说还告了化学老师性骚扰，可惜证据不足，反而惹了一身骚！”声音不大，但清晰而恶毒的钻进了孙悟空的耳朵。同学们三三两两的走出教室。  
教室里只剩下了几个人高马大的男生和脸色惨白的孙悟空。  
“……同学，请你把手移一下，我要打扫实验室。”孙悟空拿着一块抹布，有些局促的站在那里。“喂，孙悟空。怎么，这么快就跟老子装不熟？”一个红头发的看起来是这四人里的老大。“我和你们并没有什么关系。”孙悟空的长睫毛颤了颤，攥抹布攥得指节发白。“嚯，没关系？老大你看这小碧池真是健忘，竟然说‘和你们没关系呀’”一个带着黑色耳钉的男生故意用恶心的语调重复孙悟空的话，还抓住了孙悟空的手腕，把他扣在实验台上。  
一个黄头发的男生从怀里掏出一个手机，翻了几下就翻到了那张让孙悟空心虚的照片。照片上是一个高大的男人抱着一脸惊慌失措的孙悟空，两人的唇紧贴着，整个画面都在控诉当时暧昧的气氛。是他的班主任杨戬，前天居然和自己告白，将孙悟空逼到墙边猝不及防的落下一吻。  
孙悟空顿时汗毛倒竖，两脚像钉在地上一样动弹不得，喉咙像卡着什么东西，哽咽在那里不上不下，卡的他几乎窒息。  
“……求你们，删了行吗？”哑涩的声音艰难的迸出。  
那几个不良早就盯上孙悟空，苦苦挨了三个月才得到的把柄，怎么会轻易拱手。“好啊，不过你要答应我们一个条件。”黄发男将手搭在少年柔软挺翘的臀部，却被一个满脸雀斑的男生拦住了“别太过分，万一被通报……”  
“你瞎BB个甚，给老子滚到门口站岗! 二哥您别生气，他没眼色，您别生气哈。”黑耳钉瞅了小雀斑一眼，厌恶的皱眉，又一边狗腿的给黄发男陪笑。小雀斑只得去了。  
“孙悟空，如果你心里有点逼数，就乖乖给老子爬到实验桌上求老子干你屁眼。”红发老大顿了顿，“要是说出半个不字，你和那姓杨的都他妈的得滚蛋!”孙悟空蹙眉，但又没有别的办法。  
今年他已经成年，不再受未成年法的保护；教学楼处处是摄像头，只有这几个实验室没有安装；杨戬的照片的确是个很大的威胁，况且自己身体不知道为什么发育慢，本来就不如这几人健壮，打又打不过。看来，这几人是有备而来。  
“大哥，我们真的要玩儿男人？”黑耳钉咽了口唾沫，虽然孙悟空样貌俊俏，但玩儿男人……还是第一次。“老三，你是不是傻，这男的长得不比那些风流的骚货强一万倍？况且，男人上起来多有趣，看他像个母狗一样被我们玩，也能正好煞煞这小呆板的书生气。”黄发男毛里毛糙的抢着说话。  
“跪上去，校服脱了。”红发老大命令道。  
泥人尚有三分土性。  
何况孙悟空。  
清澈的黑眸转了转，孙悟空突然一把将抹布“啪”的一声甩到红发脸上，长腿一迈，转身就跑。地板上沾有化学药剂那些东西，孙悟空也顾不上，直接去抢黑耳钉的手机。  
“把那个婊子抓住!”溅了一脸脏水的红发显然被激怒了。三个高孙悟空半头的男人围起来，就来捉他。孙悟空被逼急了，一脚踹向黄毛的胯下，却被握住了脚踝，重心不稳摔倒在地。黑耳钉压住他白皙的手腕，孙悟空一口死死咬上，却被红毛老大一脚踹向小腹。  
心脏快要炸裂一样，屈辱感扑面而来。  
孙悟空唾了一口，勾连出血丝。“老…老大，他吐血了？”黄毛有点慌了，红毛拽着孙悟空的衣领，两根手指捅进孙悟空嘴里四处探着“没事，他把口腔咬破皮了”  
嘴被撑开，涎水止不住的留下，氤氲一片。小腹踹重了，疼的孙悟空全身微颤。那双灿烂的星眸水光潋滟，泪水打转但就是倔强的不流下来，更加勾起了男人施虐的欲望。  
“滚……”小腹疼的孙悟空脸色发白。红毛老大把手指抽出来，又在孙悟空手感极好的脸上划开唾液。三人将实验台上的仪器挥到另外一张桌子上，把孙悟空摁到实验台上，皮带绑了双手，黑耳钉将孙悟空腿按在凳子上，黄毛就来扒他的裤子。“滚开!”孙悟空嘶哑的叫声。红毛不爽的拿过孙悟空的内裤，团成个团，在孙悟空眼前晃晃“说几句好听的，让本大爷爽爽！”  
孙悟空瞳孔骤然一缩，发狠道:“杨戬不会放过……唔!”红毛直接把内裤塞到了孙悟空嘴里。“呵，勾搭上老班你很得意？!我们今天玩了你，说不定他就把你扔了，那姓杨的还有把柄在我们手里，不想让他丢饭碗就乖乖听话!”  
巨大的耻辱感和反胃感涌上来，自己却无能为力。  
“哇！大哥，他这里是粉红色的诶！阴茎的形状也很棒欸!”黄毛掰开软臀间隐秘的穴口。“我早说了他比那些下贱货色强了千百万倍，果真不假吧！”红毛去解孙悟空的上衣，将他的黑色背心褪到锁骨，露出小巧的乳头。实验台是橡胶的，没有玻璃那么冰冷，但还是让敏感的乳头挺了起来。  
不良下流的话钻进孙悟空的耳朵，像一把尖刀捅入心脏。  
难逃此劫。  
“老大，不如我们玩个刺激的？”黄毛打量着不远处的实验仪器。“二哥你又有什么好东西？”黑耳钉色眯眯的摩挲着孙悟空纤细柔韧的腰部，感受手下的温热柔软。“你是说……”红毛早也盯上了那些仪器。“大哥，这婊子在台上做实验那么一副正经的样子，手指头又长又白握着那根试管，我当时就窜起一阵邪火，不如咱们玩玩？”黄毛盯着孙悟空脸上的恼恨，故意说难听的话。“会不会脏啊，把他的穴玩坏了怎么办？”红毛有些顾虑。“怕什么，同学们不都好好洗过消毒了？”黄毛得意的看着那双清澈的黑眸恨到极致但无能为力的样子。  
三人将孙悟空摆出个双腿大张的样子，黄毛掏了掏口袋，扔出两瓶润滑剂和几包TT。黑耳钉一看，不禁咂舌，这黄毛这么7有钱，全买的高档货，也是对这小美人下了本啊。沾上润滑剂，手指不容分说的进入了紧致的小穴。  
像被触碰到撕裂的伤口，下意识发出错愕的呻吟，更想让人凌虐。两条腿被紧紧按住，红毛选了一个大号的试管，抵住了湿润的穴口。“唔!唔!”孙悟空惊恐的脸上满是无助。试管壁冰凉，契合在小穴里，后穴被不断撑开，透明的管壁一寸一寸的进入，甚至可以窥探到粉嫩的肉壁。  
红毛探入一根手指，用力点着试管壁，引起一阵颤动。当试管进入一定深度，孙悟空突然像触电一样弹了一下，喉咙里发出湿漉漉的呻吟。三个男生倒是吓了一下，才反应过来应该是碰到他的敏感点了。“哟，这小骚货，这么敏感？”黄毛一掌拍向孙悟空的屁股，发出一声脆响，留下一个微红的掌印。  
孙悟空不由收缩着，试管滑出一小节，又被恶劣的狠狠顶回，还屡屡顶到那一点，让他不住乱颤。漂亮的眼眸里满是水汽，手攥成拳，忍耐着屈辱。“大哥，你看他前面的肉棒挺得好高诶，还在滴水呢，这小婊子这么有感觉？”黑耳钉弹弹孙悟空颜色很浅的龟头，直接握住撸动了起来。孙悟空一挺腰，就要挣脱他们，却被二人狠狠按住，头咚的一声磕在桌子上，弄得他脑子里嗡嗡乱响，一时竟呆愣了。  
“哦，在滴‘牛奶’啊，老二，把量筒拿过来，接住让这个骚货尝尝自己的味儿!”红毛恶劣的笑着，又将试管几个深顶。孙悟空鼻腔发出一声呜咽，却被男人的手撩拨起了性欲。黄毛拿过来试管，就在马眼处，一手又去揉捏孙悟空的乳头，将它玩弄的红肿。身上最敏感的地方都被好好照料，试管早已被肉壁的灼热捂得温热，抽插二十来下，回回顶到敏感点，将孙悟空逼得射了出来，几乎装了量筒的三分之一。  
男生们戏谑的笑着，黄毛掐住孙悟空的喉咙将他翻过来，红毛揪出塞在孙悟空嘴里的内裤，捏住孙悟空笔挺的鼻子，招呼黑耳钉将精液灌进孙悟空嘴里。  
孙悟空挣扎着，小腹又被捣了一拳，疼的失了力气，卡住下颌被灌入，一些精液漏了出来，洒在脸上，格外淫靡。  
三人玩弄够了，将孙悟空扔回桌子上，各自去解自己的皮带。孙悟空瘫在桌上，嘴里喘着粗气，小穴被打开，试管还卡在那里，粉嫩的肠肉暴露着，活像一个淫荡的娼妓。  
“嗳，别让他以后告状，咱们存几张照片，以后想玩儿也能玩的尽兴。”黄毛应着，拿出手机将孙悟空淫荡的敞开双腿的样子拍了下来，甚至还给他惊恐的眼眸和沾着精液的薄唇一个特写。三人正得意洋洋的欣赏孙悟空性感的身体，却被一阵叫喊撞碎了兴致。  
“不……不好了!杨戬，杨戬来了!”小雀斑慌慌张张的跑进来，撞到凳子上，噗通一声直接摔倒。“慌，慌什么!我们有这个死基佬的把柄，怕他不成!”红毛为了维护老大的形象还是要嘴硬，颤抖的手却出卖了他。“他是不会……放过你们的……”孙悟空抬眸，像看一只吓破胆的老鼠。  
“闭嘴!乖乖用你的屁股伺候老子!你算什么东西，敢和老子犟嘴!”红毛一掌扇到孙悟空脸上，竟是磨出了细小的血丝。他卡住孙悟空的腰肢，就要往里操。他的手下紧张的盯着门口，等着那急促却又沉稳的脚步声。  
杨戬。


End file.
